falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Conservative Unionists
| membership_year = 571AER | ideology = Conservatism Economic Liberalism Falleentium Unionism | position = Centre-right | colors = Blue | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = | youth_wing = Young Unionists |founder = Herman Van Rompuy|student_wing = Tomorrowers|merger = Conservative & Reform Party Libertarian Alliance of Falleentium}}The Coalition of Conservative Unionists, or the Conservative Party, or Conservative Unionists, is a Falleentium political party. Formerly known as the 'Conservative and Reform Party', the party was reformed to its current name under James Brokenshire. The centre-right party believes in Unionism and holds sympathy to economic liberal ideas; although staunchly pro-military. Formerly the Conservative and Reform Party, also known as the Falleentium Conservative and Unionist Party, was a political party in the Empire of Falleentium. It had 102 seats in the Chamber of Deputies. The party's founder, Herman Van Rompuy, is a former Entloland politician, who served in three State cabinets. The Party was birthed and opened in 569AER after much frustration at the unorganized, ineffiecent Coalition Government under Angela Merkel and UKIP. The Party's ideology was Conservatism, which contrasts with the left-leaning coalition ideologies. Furthermore, its platform involves support for free market capitalism, free enterprise, fiscal conservatism, a strong national defense, deregulation, and restrictions on labor unions. History The Party was set up in 569AER by former Entloland State Minister Herman Van Rompuy and Jose Manuel Barroso. The duo were frustrated and angered by the UKIP-lead Coalition who were seen as inefficient, unorganized and lazy. According to Van Rompuy, Imperial Chancellor Angela Merkel is a "total traitor to her voters" by leading a weak government just to gain power. In the next election, the party wants to contend in all 800 seats to win support from across the Empire. The original idea of the party was going to be called 'Alliance for Conservative Populists' but the idea was dropped as populism is still seen as an skeptical ideology by the Empire. The name was decided after Van Rompuy decided to adopt a more central-themed party, with less radical ideas. The logo, a beaver on a blue background, was designed by Samuel Rogal; the beaver represents a diligent preserver and benevolent creature who protects people, a key message the Party is trying to put across. The blue color represents Conservatism and the yellow represents optimism and enlightenment. James Brokenshire was elected in 575AER as new leader of the FCRP. Seeing the party was yearning for change and to rid the party of a 'toxic attitude', Brokenshire competently reformed and changed the party, including changing its name. Any association to 'radical ideas' or 'extreme views' were washed and former hard core Social Conservatives were stripped from party ranks. James Brokenshire brought the party to electoral success in 582AER winning 171 seats (20%) and taking the party into Government. The coalition with UKIP and the LAF secured Brokenshire's Chancellery. Early in the coalition, UKIP changed their name to the Conservative & Imperialist Party and the LAF merged into the CCU. Following a controversial year, James Brokenshire resigned as Chancellor after a near Vote of No Confidence. The Party was badly damaged by this and lost 26 seats as a result. Post-election, Brokenshire resigned and the Head of the campaigning wing, F.A.C.T., Hendrik Verwoerd, successfully beat Ian Smith to win the leadership. Past Leaders: Herman Van Rompuy (569AER - 575AER) President Kenneth Rodgers Interim (575AER - 575AER) James Brokenshire (575AER - 584AER) Patrick McLoughlin Interim (584AER - 584AER) Hendrik Verwoerd (Incumbent) Past Deputy Leaders: Jose Manuel Barroso (569AER - 575AER) Keir Starmer (575AER - 584AER) Godfrey Huggins (Incumbent) Past Chairpersons: Kenneth Rodgers (569AER - 575AER) Patrick McLoughlin (575AER - 584AER) Daniel Malan (Incumbent) Past Deputy Chairpersons: Dalia Grybauskaite (569AER - 575AER) Jon Ashworth (575AER - 584AER) Johannes Strijdom (Incumbent) Party Leadership Election History Membership Records State Parties Entloland In 585AER it was announced that the Entish Conservative Party would merge with the Coalition of Conservative Unionists. The Entish Coalition of Unionists now competes in State Elections, currently welding 62 seats in the Entish House of Representatives and 32 seats in the House of Lords. The Entish CCU is led by Agustin Sahagun. The Four Factions (Tendencies) The Coalition of Conservative Unionists is split along ideological lines, known at 'Tendencies'. Of the total 196 Conservative Unionist MPs, 190 are affiliated to one of these tendencies and 6 remain unaffiliated. '''Brokenshiree's (Modernising Conservatives): '''The Brokenshiree's are the party's self-identified modernisers. They back the previous leader's vision of a modern, electable party with liberal economics and deradicalisation. Often considered the 'new Conservatives' with several metropolitan elites members. '''Conservative Reformers (Reformists): '''Sympathetic to the centre-left. They believe in gradual reform and support the idea of 'one nation conservatism'. '''Conservative Way Forward (Traditional Conservatives): '''The mainstream Conservative thinkers. Those that wish to push Conservative ideals and traditionalism, with strong ties to fiscal conservatism. '''No Turning Back (Unionists): '''Staunch unionists who want to deny and prevent any departure of a state or colony from the Empire. 'Old school Conservatives' who are often seen as pro-monarchy and supporting less shared powers. Category:The Imperial Constitution